The Search For Entei
by Splendiferish
Summary: A fledgling vulpix Rosie escapes when her Ninetails tribe is attacked, and she must find her way and make friends in the midst of a conspiracy that threatens the pokemon world. Above all Rosie searches for Entei, the one pokemon who can make things right.


The Search for Entei.

By: Zayah Abel.

Chapter 1

The vulpix looked back at the volcano that had once been her home.

_How long,_ She thought. _How long will the strange pokemon stay there? How long until I can go back and see what they have done to the volcano and the Ninetail tribe. How long... _She wondered.

She had been waiting for days eating nothing but sandshrew, which gave her an upset stomach, but the battle was still fresh in her mind. She remembered the floor shaking and rocks falling from the ceiling. At first she had thought the volcano was erupting again, but then out of the wall poked a scary looking face. It was gray with black spots, sharp teeth and was short for such a scary pokemon. The next thing she knew they were everywhere! She saw them carrying around other vulpix, attacking ninetails, and dragging members of the Ninetail tribe out from the cave in the volcano's side.

But most of all she remembered her mother's agonized call " Run, Rosie get out of here! Out the secret passage!"

Rosie still wondered why the nintails didn't fight back, but she already knew the answer to that. The nintails couldn't fight without Entei leading them. No one knew why Entei had left the volcano about a month ago.

"Stupid Entei why'd he have to leave us without telling anybody he was going!" Rosie said, anguished, to herself.

Shouts of "larion!" jolted Rosie out of her thoughts.

_Oh No, _she thought._ They're looking for me!_

" I don't know what's going on right now," She said to herself. " But I know one thing, unless I want to get caught I need to get out of here, right now."

* * *

"But mother!"

"Just run Rosie, run!"

Rosie ran for the secret escape passage. But just as she crawled into it something grabbed her leg. _Oh No, they got me!_

"You're not getting away," the evil pokemon growled through clenched teeth.

"Mama, help me!" Rosie screamed. Something hard hit her on the head. Then she woke up.

"It was only a dream," she said to herself.

_But it seemed so real, _Rosie thought. The previous day she had walked about a mile from her volcano home.

"Well, I might as well eat something if I hope to keep going," she said to herself. Then she heard something in the grass. Rosie sniffed the air and twitched her ears.

_Weedle! _ She crouched down and padded silently forward with her tails down.

_Now!_ she thought as she leaped on top of the weedle. Its screech was cut off abruptly as Rosie dug her claws and teeth into the weedle's flesh.

_Perfect hunting._ Rosie thought to herself. After eating her catch, as she was washing herself, Rosie saw something peculiar in the dirt.

"A human shoe-print?" Rosie asked. Then she realized she was right in the middle of a path that a bunch of humans had made. But mingled with the human shoe-prints were pokemon footprints as well. Pokemon meant maybe someone who could help her.

"There's no use in standing around, I might as well follow the trail the humans left," Rose said.

_Will these tracks never end?_ Rosie wondered. She had been following the trail for hours. Every now and then one of the pokemon's tracks would veer away from the trail and return a bit farther on. Then a new set of pokemon tracks would appear.

_I wonder were the trail is taking me._ Rosie wondered. Then, as if to answer her, she looked up and saw a human city in front of her.

"Uh-oh," Rosie said to herself, for the tracks went right into the city.

_I have to brave if I want to find help!_ Rosie thought. So she started down the trail that lead into streets and buildings. The trail turned and twisted and went through ally ways. Then Rosie heard a voice behind her.

" Are you lost?" Rosie quickly turned around, but then relaxed. For the pokemon that was behind her was a Persian.

_Thank goodness, a pokemon I can probably trust._

"I don't know," Rosie said. " I'm just following these footprints." Rosie explained.

"I see." Said the Persian. "If you don't mind my asking, what's your name? Mine's Rupert."

" My name is Rosie, I'm from a Ninetail tribe at Mt. Eruption." Rupert looked startled when Rosie mentioned the name.

"Ah... What are you doing here then?" Rupert asked.

"Mt. Eruption was attacked by white pokemon with black spots that kept saying 'Lair!'"

"Then they were larion, Rosie."

"Can I trust you, Rupert?" Rosie asked.

" I don't know, can you? Why do ask that question?"

"My parent's best friends were Persian, but I think... the Persian told the lairion were the volcano was."

"You are correct, Rosie." Rupert said.

"Were you the Persian that told?" Rosie asked, steeling herself.

"Perhaps. I will say this though, if you want to know were the tracks end, you should go to the tallest building in this city known as Saffron city." Then Rupert walked off.

_The tallest building? Does he mean that one? _Rosie wondered looking at a building in the middle of the city. Rosie walked towards the building and went inside. She saw footprints on the marble floor. Rosie walked next to the footprints. She walked up stairs, down hallways, and through more doors. Three times she was almost caught by pokemon or humans walking around. After the fourth time she was almost caught Rosie noticed that all the humans always had black shirts, pants or shorts, gloves, and boots. But on the shirt there was always a big red R on it. She also noticed that all the pokemon had a glove or a collar with an R on it too. She walked past many doors. But then from behind one of the doors, Rosie heard many pokemon crying out in pain. She peered around it and and saw before her dozens of tables, all had pokemon on them. A human was standing over each pokemon and sticking needles into them or forcing them to drink strange colored fluids. _What is this place... _Rosie thought, horrified. She jerked her head back around to safety and spotted another door.

_Maybe it's a way out of this horrible place!_ Rosie thought. So she hurriedly rushed to the other door and crept through it. Behind the door was a small room with many cages with pokemon in them stacked on top of each other. As Rosie walked around she saw pokemon she never had seen before. But the labels on the cages told her what each pokemon was. _Weepinbell, slowpoke, farfetch'd, grimer, drowzee, kangaskhan. And there are so many more, _Rosie thought. Then there was a voice behind her.

"Rosie? Rosie is that you? What are you doing here!"

* * *

"Thorn? Is that you?" Rosie asked turning around.

"Of course it's me, who did you think it was, that evil Rupert?"

"You know him?" Rosie asked

"Of course I do, he's the one that tricked me into coming here and he pushed me into this cage!" The growlithe answered. " And when I find him I'm going to rip his heart out.

_Yep, that's Thorn all right, _Rosie thought.

"What are you doing here, Rosie?" Thorn asked.

"Well I following some footprints that led me to this city than..."

"I was one of the pokemon that was caught by the people known as team Rocket, but I got away." Thorn interrupted.

"I got lost for a bit, but a Persian called Rupert told me to come here if I was looking for the end of the trail of footprints."

"Rupert told you to.. Oh no, than he's about to pop out and..."

"Throw her in one of these cages? Of course I will." Rosie whirled around to see Rupert standing by the door.

"Run, Rosie! Run!" shouted Thorn.

_But there's nowhere to go!_ Thought Rosie. But then Rosie saw another door. She raced through it with Rupert on her tails. The room she had run into was filled with discs. On one wall there were all green discs, on other walls there were different colors. It was as if every wall was painted a different color. Rosie dashed to a wall with red discs on it with Rupert right behind her. She was about to run into the wall, but turned at the last second so that Rupert slammed into the wall.

_He won't be out for long. Think Rosie think. I know my tackle, bite, growl, tail whip, scratch, and quick attack won't be very affective against him, but I have to do something. Wait a minute, what does that disc say? Ember? Hmmm..._ Rosie touched the disc with her paw and a force of energy went through her. Then the disc broke. Rupert started to stand up. But before he reached his full height, Rosie shot little embers of fire from her mouth at Rupert and he fainted. Rosie went back to the cage room and told Thorn what happened.

"Whoa, sounds like you totally kicked his tail. Now can you get me out of her with that Ember attack of yours?" Thorn asked.

"Sure." Replied Rosie. So Rosie breathed embers on the cage imprisoning Thorn. The bars on the cage melted and Thorn jumped out.

"Hey, thanks man."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, do you think we could learn some more new powers from those discs you found?"

"I don't know. Maybe" Rosie said. So Rosie and Thorn walked into the room with all the discs and walked up to the wall with the red discs. Rosie touched one that said will-o-wisp on it and a blast of energy went trough her and the disc broke. Thorn touched one that said sunny day on it, a force of energy went through him and the disc broke.

"I already know will-o-wisp." He boasted.

"Do you think we can learn any of the moves from the other walls?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know but I intend to find out." Said Thorn. So Thorn and Rosie walked up to the wall of black discs and stared touching the discs. Rosie touched one that said Dark pulse on it. A pulse of power coursed through her body, and the disc broke. Thorn decided to touch another dark pulse disc. But nothing happened.

"Why haven't I learned the move?" He said confused.

"Maybe you can't." Rosie said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Rupert's tail twitched.

"We should get out of here." Rosie said.

"Why?" Asked Thorn

"Because Rupert's tail just twitched."

"Oh, all right then."

* * *

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Thorn asked Rosie.

"How about over there." Rosie replied pointing with her paw to a clearing in the forest they were in.

"OK." So they both walked over to the clearing and made nests for themselves out of dry grass and leaves.

"So how'd you escape, Thorn?"

"From what?"

"..."

"Your parents aren't the only ones with an escape route, you know."

"Oh, OK then," said Rosie.

"What are you going to do now that you've escaped?" asked Thorn.

"... I'm going to find Entei." Rosie decided.

"What! Without any idea where he is?" Exclaimed Thorn.

"He's the only one who could help us now. He always was."

"You're incredible, Rosie."

"Thank you, Thorn."

"You know I'm coming with you."

"Fine by me." Said Rosie. "But we should seriously get to sleep, Thorn."

"OK, 'night."

"Good night Thorn."

"Rosie, open your eyes. Get up!" Rosie opened her eyes and blinked several times because of the sun streaming into her eyes.

"What's the rush?"

"I overheard some pidgy talking about some Persian that sent out a band of lairion to look for a vulpix and a growlithe."

"Ok, let's get moving. But on the way let's hunt. I'm starving." Rosie said.

"Me too." Agreed Thorn. So they started their search for Entei with the first couple steps. A couple hours later Thorn dropped to the ground. Rosie did the same and spotted a spearow a little ways in front of them. Thorn crept slowly forward, and then leapt. When he hit the ground on top of the spearow he bit into the bird pokemon's neck to finish it before it could make a sound. While Thorn started eating his catch Rosie started to creep toward a beedrill.

"Rosie what are you doing? You know Beedrill can be killed quickly but are incredibly dangerous." Thorn whispered. Rosie didn't answer. She was too focused on the beedrill. She leapt. Thorn held his breath as she landed on top of the beedrill and started clawing at it. The beedrill was furious that a tiny vulpix had attacked it and turned around to stab the vulpix to death with its stingers. But as it turned around Rosie let loose an Ember attack which killed the beedrill instantly. Just as Rosie finished eating the beedrill she heard a noise. Like someone calling for help.

"Thorn did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Before any of them could move, an injured scyther carrying a badly hurt shinx stumbled in front of Rosie and Thorn. Rosie rushed to the scyther's side with Thorn standing, frozen with shock. The scyther said softly to no one in particular

"Don't worry about me, you've got to help Spark."

* * *

End of Chapter 1


End file.
